Like Magnets
by Izzyv1o
Summary: Two magnets can naturally repell from each other, but the same magnets can just as easily attract, if one of them just changes direction. 50 sentences for Kirk and Spock. SLASH. Please R&R. Probably actually K , but...


A/N: My friend, **Felineofoz**, wanted me to write to her while she was off at camp... This is what I decided to send her (she picked out the words). I hope you enjoy and would like to point out that _Star Trek_ belongs to Gene Roddenberry (and J.J. Abrams), not me.

* * *

_**Like Magnets**_

**Taco.  
** Spock stared apprehensively at the food on the plate in front of him, wondering if Jim's idea of a "traditional Mexican dinner" was not going to end in food poisoning.

**Loudspeaker.  
**The entire bridge was listening to Jim and Spock's conversation, since Uhura had decided to pull up their feeds to monitor their status as the two highest ranking officers of the _Enterprise_ infiltrated the enemy ship.

**Fan.  
** In response to Kirk's suggestion that Spock had the beginnings of a fan club, the half-Vulcan replied, "I see no group of cooling apparatuses anywhere in the vicinity."

**Door.  
** As Jim watched the door close behind his First Officer, he wondered where these Strange New Feelings had come from, and how he could get rid of them before he could do anything stupid - such as act on them.

**Bottle.  
** While on Shore Leave, Jim dragged McCoy out drinking, and when he was properly drunk, he began telling the doctor all about the Strange New Feelings he was harboring towards his First - much to the CMO's displeasure.

**Lotion.  
** When they stopped to check the progress on Vulcan II, Jim resolutely ignored Spock's (and McCoy's) suggestion that he wear sunscreen, and so the Captain returned to his ship as red as a tomato.

**Piñata.  
** As Spock sat with his Captain in the medical bay, he heard the Captain mutter, "Man, I feel like a freaking piñata!"

**Tan.  
**"Do you recall the events that transpired the last time you attempted to obtain a 'tanned' look, Captain?"

**Hydrate.  
** After Jim downed his second hypervodka, Spock interjected, "Captain, I suspect this is not what Doctor McCoy meant when he instructed you to remain hydrated."

**Earthquake.  
** It was like an earthquake, rocking Spock's world and destroying walls he had spent years building up, when he finally realized that he did, actually, harbor romantic feelings towards his Captain.

**Juice.  
** Jim almost spat out his orange juice as he realized that he thought of Spock's ears as sexy.

**Feather.  
** While Jim slept in the medical bay, recovering from his latest escapades, Spock finally allowed himself to connect their first two fingers in a feather-light touch before he left the room to resume his duties, satisfied that his Captain would survive and recover.

**Device.  
**"Relax, Spock, I've used this thing plenty of times before; it's totally sa-SHIT!"

**Clover.  
**"To use an old Earth turn of phrase, Captain, locating you is as difficult as attempting to locate a four-leafed clover - but also comparably fortunate."

**Peanut.  
** "Damnit, Spock, didn't you know he's allergic to peanuts?"

**Tar.  
** "Spock, no offense, but that 'traditional Vulcan drink' you just gave me - it tastes like tar."

**Face.  
** Looking at Jim's face, Bones realized that, actually, he didn't _want_ to know what had inspired the wide grin.

**Butter.  
** Spock concluded that Jim was attempting to "butter him up" as the Earth saying went, but could come up with no logical hypothesis as to why.

**Gracious.  
** Sometimes Jim wondered if Spock noticed the way he watched the Science Officer's graceful movements - if he did, he was certainly being kind in not bringing it up.

**Cloud.  
** While visiting Marxis IX, Spock spent a full twenty minutes searching for Jim, only to find him lying in a field, gazing at the passing clouds.

**Elevator.  
**As the two stood quietly in the turbolift, Jim had to stop himself from doing anything that could be classified as stupid - such as kissing his First Officer right then and there.

**Bored.  
**"Spock, I'm bored; do you want to play chess?"

**Worship.  
** With his expert observation skills, it did not take long for Spock to notice how Chekov practically worshiped Jim, and resolutely told himself that it was illogical to feel jealous, since there was noting going on between himself and the Captain.

**Plow.  
** As soon as Jim had plowed through all of his mandatory paperwork, he set off in search of Spock, chess board in hand, eager for a rematch.

**Quilt.  
**Looking at his _t'hy'la_ (though the blond didn't know it yet) Spock quietly pulled the quilt over his sleeping form before stealthily exiting the room, careful not to wake the Captain.

**Flower.  
** Jim couldn't believe himself as he picked apart the daisy, murmuring, "He loves me; he loves me not..."

**Tone.  
**"You don't have to use that condescending tone with me, Spock; I may not be a half-Vulcan super-genius, but I'm not a stupid ape, either."

**Elope.  
** When the bridge crew discovered that both the Captain and First Officer were nowhere to be found, Chekov offered, "Maybe the Keptan and Mister Spock haff eloped?"

**Smell.  
**Even deep in meditation, Spock recognized the scent as soon as the door to his chambers swished open, and wondered idly what the Captain needed.

**Tower.  
** James T. Kirk had always scoffed at the idea of being the princess locked away in some tower, but as he sat helplessly in the foreign jail cell, he realized that it might not be so bad - as long as Spock was there to be his dashing prince.

**Question.  
** "Hey, Spock, not that I mind, or anything, but why did you jut hug me?"

**Trance.  
** Jim flat-out refused to leave Spock's side until the Vulcan woke up, despite Bones's reassurances that he was merely in a Vulcan Healing Trance.

**Flavor.  
** "God dammit, Jim - I've told you before, I don't want to hear your thoughts on what Spock tastes like!"

**Chemistry.  
**When Chekov offered, "It's okay, Keptan, everyone can see the chemistry between you two, "Jim was thankful that Spock was nowhere within earshot.

**Jeep.  
** Jim finished his narration about how he drove his step-father's car off of a cliff with, "Well, it's not completely my fault - it might have survived the fall if it were a Jeep."

**Aardvark.  
** When the landing crew arrived on the planet for First Contact, Jim took one look at the inhabitants and whispered to Spock, "Look, it's Arthur the Aardvark!"

**Carrot.  
** "I appreciate your attempts at cooking, Captain, but I cannot be completely certain that this cake is edible, nor can I find evidence to support the hypothesis that this is indeed a variety of cake."

**Deep.  
**"Jim, you honestly haven't realized that by denying your feelings (which, goddammit, I do _not_ need to hear about) you're only digging yourself in deeper?"

**Festive.  
**Spock stood, bewildered, as Jim dropped the Santa hat on his head and exclaimed, "Come on, Spock, it's almost Christmas; get into the spirit!"

**Grape.  
**Jim had never really liked grapes much as a kid, but when he saw his First Officer eating the fruit without disgust, he decided to give them another chance.

**Yellow.  
**When Spock caught himself having absent, illogical thoughts about wanting to run his fingers through Jim's golden hair, he knew that the infatuation had gone far too far.

**Artist.  
** Spock wished he had a painter there to capture the image of the Captain, sitting in his chair, blue eyes glinting behind the lenses of his (admittedly attractive) glasses.

**Rake.  
**"I swear, Jim, if you don't stop doing such goddamn stupid things - for no good reason, nonetheless - Spock and I will be stuck raking up whatever pieces of you are left."

**Rock.  
**Before Spock could do or say anything, he was pulled into a hug by his exuberant Captain, and Spock was in such a state of shock that he did not move or speak, even after Jim released him and retracted with a "Thanks, Spock, you rock!"

**Jam.  
** "Captain, I fail to see how this situation in any way resembles the breakfast condiment which you have been claiming we are in for the past ten minutes."

**Hole.  
**Jim had cracked a hole in his defenses, and, slowly but surely, Spock was realizing that the "Strange New Feelings" he had for the human actually went much deeper than he originally assumed.

**Prince.  
**"You be the prince and I'll be the princess," Spock heard Jim sing under his breath, "it's a love story, baby just say yes..."

**Kite.  
** Spock still wasn't sure why his feelings for Jim made him want to obey the blond, but, whatever the reason, he was spending his shore leave with teh Captain, flying colorful devices commonly known as "kites".

**Mouse.  
**Jim couldn't figure out why he was acting so cowardly - he was a lion, dammit, not a mouse - but the thought of explaining his feelings to Spock made him want to go run and hide.

**Elixir.  
** After one bottle of some strange, alien elixir, Jim found himself blurting out, "I love you, Spock," with surprisingly positive results.


End file.
